Melting The Ice (A Percy Jackson And Avengers Crossover)
by XxStoryTellersxX
Summary: No summery
1. Chapter 1

Third person pov (Prologue)

Things flew around the room at various speeds as a figure tossed and turned , a few things you could see were a flat screen tv, a lamp, and a phone but none of this could compare to the thing in the middle of the room. In the middle of the room was a golden sword. The sword twisted and twirled before it broke into little pieces then disintegrated into a finely crushed dust. The person in the bed shot straight up in the bed. Instantly everything that was floating stopped and dropped down the figure lated back down and went back to sleep as if nothing had happened. The figure in the bed had no idea that while he was sleeping something was enhancing his senses, strength, his brain and his powers.


	2. What Is A Kid Doing Here

Steve Rogers pov

When Fury had said they were sending S.H.I.E.L.D.S finest I would have expected someone a little older not the kid maneuvering through the crowd of people. Finally it seemed he'd gotten tired of it and yelled

"Everybody move" everyone in his way instantly moved to the side. The teen in front of me had ice blue eyes white hair and seemed to have something attached to his back. I turned to Natasha and said

"Why is there a kid in front of me " she replied by saying

"That kid could kill you in less than give seconds in 10 different ways, that kid is the best hacker spy and assassin we have and that kid is my little brother" my jaw dropped when she said the last part. I decided I was time to introduce my self so I went over

"I'm Steve roger or Captain America the first avenger" I said offering my hand, he took it and introduced himself

"Percy jackson master assassin, spy, and hacker" . Natasha watched us closely the way her and her brothers state were so alike but so different I wonder what their glare would be like.

"Percy stop it don't you have a mission to be on" he looked at her for a second before saying

"Yes yes I do bye Natasha, Steve see you later" I saw him jump of the hellicarrier without a parachute and I became worried until I saw him swoop up with wings coming out of his back .


	3. He's got problems

Bruce's pov

A few hours ago Fury had told us they were sending one of S.H.E.I.L.D.S finest and he still hadn't come. After another hour of waiting Natasha came in said

"We have to get to the training room". After she said that i got up and we quickly rushed to the training room. When we got there the place was in complete chaos there were agents all over the place and some were knocked out. Things were flying around the room and in the middle of it all i saw a boy no older than seventeen with white hair sitting in the middle of the room head in hands. Natasha ran to him and i heard her say

"Percy you have to calm down you're hurting people"

"I can't somethings wrong with my powers i don't know how to control them anymore" I heard the boy mumble back to Natasha as he lifted his head up and looked at her with sad blue eyes.

"No Percy you have to try, your ripping the hellicarrier apart. Just try for me please". The boy percy nodded his head in reply. I watched as he closed his eyes to concentrate but only to be knocked out by a something round being bashed into his head. I looked up and saw Steve recovering his sheild and saying

"Thats enough of that" i looked over to Natasha and she looked furious. She quickly got up and slapped Steve, he looked at her puzzled and said

"What did you do that for". I shook my head knowing exactly why she did it

"You just knocked my brother unconcious for no reason". By now i noticed the rest of the avengers had gathered around but were at a safe distance unless a fight broke out

"I thought I was fixing a problem so no need to yell at me, and a thank you wouldhave sufficed"? Natasha lunged at him only to be held back by the godly strength of Thor. After about a minute of silence Tony tried to pick the boy up and said

"Well , he may look light but he's as heavy as a two ton truck". Most of the avengers sighed knowing Tony was over reacting . Thor took Percy to the infirmary while the rest of us went off to do our own thing.


End file.
